


Holiday Party

by Opatoes



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Comedy, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Gen, M/M, galvatron has a sweet tooth, romantic hints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opatoes/pseuds/Opatoes
Summary: The Autobots are celebrating a holiday, and nothing in the universe can stop Galvatron from celebrating





	Holiday Party

“Rodimus! Come over here and fight me already!” Galvatron _had_ to show up today, of all days, ready to wrestle the Prime again, even after Galvatron’s last retreat. But Rodimus had no plans of indulging him today. Arms crossed, he simply said, “Galvatron, we aren’t doing this today. Come on.”

“Pah. Prime! If you say that, you’re letting me win without a fight at all!” Galvatron raised his cannons, aiming at the variety of firecrackers and sparklers that they had obtained from Earth.

“Hold on, Galvatron, ceasefire, ceasefire, it’s a holiday!” Rodimus sighed as Galvatron looked more confused than anything, although he did lower his cannon, starting to examine the scene a bit more thoroughly.

Rodimus couldn’t help but wonder. Did Unicron erase his memories of _this_ day? That’s a bit depressing. Most Cybertronians enjoyed the big parties and festivals that came from celebrating the liberation of Cybertronians, and Megatron certainly enjoyed it with his troops. He had heard stories of Autobots finding Decepticons drunk, passed out in canyons.

An idea came to Rodimus’ head. But he hesitated for just a moment. So many of his other ideas messed up recently, would this really be any different? But still, the bots that had been forced under the control of Unicron so recently would be able to appreciate the holiday about escaping from the chains of cruel creators, too. So why shouldn’t he let Galvatron in on a bit of the party? The least he could do is teach him.

“Galvatron, today’s a day we can celebrate our freedom from every old creep that’s tried to control us. And we get to party while they’re chased off to other parts of the galaxy, or maybe decapitated and floating in orbit?”

Galvatron certainly didn’t miss the connection, and nodded. Was _today_ the day _he_ bravely fought against Unicron and freed himself and his loyal Decepticons from Unicron’s torture? Was that how it had happened? So much of that period of time had been difficult for Galvatron to remember. So much of that period of time had been something he didn’t want to remember, either.

“I accept your ceasefire for this holiday, Prime. So what are all the steps we take to appreciate the bots that have brought us here?” Galvatron said, smiling, almost too obvious he had been thinking of himself.

Rodimus offers a small, odd looking piece of stretchy energon, Galvatron looking at it somewhat suspiciously.

“Do you really think I’m about to willingly eat a piece of poison from an Autobot?” Galvatron’s optics seemed to glow, however, almost in curiosity. It’s not like their poison could hurt him, probably.

“Look, Galvatron, I’ll eat half of it and then you have the other half. It’s good, really!” Rodimus bites into the piece, pulling it away. The strange energon has a stretching quality to it, lengthening as he pulled away, before eventually tearing off, finally offering Galvatron the other piece.

Galvatron stared at the offered piece, and for a moment, Rodimus worried they were going to have to prepare for a Decepticon attack, but Galvatron took the piece, and pulled at it in the same manner.

The first taste of the energon caused Galvatron to quickly finish the rest, the sweetness hitting his glossa in a way _nothing_ had before. Not high grade, not any regular supplies of energon, but this piece of absolute joy gave a slight tingle in his core.

And he wanted more. And he intended to bring his troops over-- Rodimus emphasizing the _ceasefire_ \-- to try the different candy. Galvatron had overheard one of the other Autobots talk about what Galvatron had been ready to think of as“the sticky energon bits of joy,” and heard them call it “taffy.”

The other reformatted Decepticons were certainly curious about the taffy, but none of them seemed to have the same taste for it as Galvatron. Galvatron didn’t mind that, it meant he could have more. Other Decepticons were a bit thrown off by the sudden fraternizing with Autobots, but Galvatron assured them, saying it was merely a tactic to deprive them of their energon and gain a tactical advantage. Really, it seemed like a plausible excuse from anyone else. But Galvatron seemed to be barely restraining his own interest over this event. He _had_ to have more, and experience the rest of this festival, if the rest of it is as enjoyable as the catering.

Throughout the night, Rodimus and Galvatron found themselves even working together throughout the festival. Galvatron seemed determined to provide competition during various games over night (Something about Rodimus being “ _his_ opponent,” which felt menacing during battles, but almost endearing when Galvatron dragged Rodimus to compete in what was effectively a ping pong match), which fired up Decepticons and Autobots alike, both of them rooting for the other.

It was absolutely a stupid decision to let Galvatron shoot some fireworks, and Rodimus would later hang out in the med bay after a stray firework hit his face, but at least this time, it wasn’t intentional, right?

Galvatron had been almost entirely oblivious to the other Decepticons and Autobots mingling together, certainly oblivious to Sandstorm and Octane sitting close to each other, drinking and laughing the night away.

It had been a long time since the Autobots and Decepticons could celebrate during these holidays together, and it looks like the taffy managed to get them to stick together just this once.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any weird stuff I got wrong about canon, the idea of "galvatron and rodimus eat sweets together" hit me like a train in the shower at 2am and I had to write it and this happened. I'm still in the middle of watching s3 of g1 but I hope to maybe write more stuff, hopefully when it's not 3am.


End file.
